


ad astra per aspera

by WatanabeMaya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew muses about his feelings and relationship with Arthur, and for what it's worth, all the promises and sentiments he's held in between. (free-verse poem based off of Moth-Eaten Sweaters & Sporadic Overtures)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ad astra per aspera

**Author's Note:**

> A spin-off free-verse poem based on my former fic, Moth-Eaten Sweaters & Sporadic Overtures. You dont have to read it to understand this however, since it only makes use of pronouns and no names, you could think of it as a poem for any ship really.
> 
> (this is really just brain fart. feel free to enjoy trashy poetry from my even trashier brain hahahaha)
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own hetalia

i love you.

.

.

i love you.

but it is with a heavy heart

that i must tell you

 _goodbye_.

.

.

and it hurts me

to say

that i must let you go.

.

.

i wish

that I had known your intentions

sooner,

so that i

would not have spent my time

waiting;

when to you,

i was not even worth

_an ounce_

of attention,

nor

_a second_

of your time.

.

.

i wish

that you had told me

from the very start

instead of making me believe

in such false hopes

that perhaps

somewhere,

someday,

we could have had something

 _real_.

.

.

they say that stars

can hold a secret,

a promise,

an oath,

a pledge,

a vow.

and if I offered them

my words

i would tell them this:

.

(in hopes that it may reach you,

someday,

somehow)

.

i love you.

.

.

.

_i loved you._

**Author's Note:**

> reviews would be great, thanks.


End file.
